Our New Story
by Puffin'sPasta
Summary: My friend Ally and I come home from our trip and We hear a french voice. That voice belonged to France... He claims he has to take us home. We also find out that we are Hetalia animated... Finally he got us to agree to agree and we get in his car... Later he says we can't go because Russia killed our parents. We can only think of what is going to happen to us.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start I have to say... WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA! You know that though... Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hello There! I was with my awesome friend and we were coming home from Kennywood on a bus. We were supposed to be home by 7:54 but it was already 1:55 in the morning! Well, I guess I don't have to go to school tomorrow.

We finally got there. It was weird because I couldn't see my parents or my friend's either. We walked off the bus anyway. All of the sudden we saw someone that looked like France.

"Bonjour, mademoiselles. Your parents told me to pick you two up." He smiled as he flipped his golden hair.

"I think we fell off a cliff and died," my friend Ally whispered as she twitched.

"Yeah," I whispered back. We just stared in disbelief.

"Uh… what are our names then?" Ally glared.

"Abigail Ann Johnson and Alyssa Rylie Stoner"

"That's creepy. What's the password?"

"Popcorn."

"No!" Ally slapped him. "It is but… WHY?"

"Ohonhonhon, isn't that cute." He laughed and rubbed the burn.

"Get away from me creep!" I yelled and kicked the place where the sun don't shine.

"Aw come on now, don't be like that. I'll dive you girls home," he frowned.

"Well, you did know the password," I said quietly. Ally glared and hit my arm.

"ABBEY! He is an anime character, and a RAPIST!" She yelled.

"Well look at yourselves, you're both anime characters." Ally and I both look down at our clothes. Surely, we had our regular clothes on, but it was the fact that Ally looked at herself on France's mirror, yup we were animated… Actually, Hetalia animated. Ally blinked her new safire eyes.

"… Okay… but only if you take us home… not your house," she twitched.

"I'll be glad to." He smiled and hurried us into his car…

I was looking out the window. It didn't look like the way home. In fact, it didn't look like we were in our town.

"Why's it taking so long? I asked. I maybe could get the truth out of him.

"Well… Okay I can't take you home."

"WHAT!" Ally and I screamed.

"You promised!" yelled Ally.

"Well I can't take you home because you parents are dead."

"I don't believe you." I said

"Russia called me and told me that he killed them, ohonhonhon."

"That's a lie!" Ally yelled.

"Oh, well, look ladies. We're here."

"We're at your house?!" I asked.

"Hell no," said Ally

"Okay, come on now. We don't want to be late, ohonhonhon.

"Late for what?" I asked, with my dirty mind I was thinking the weirdest thoughts.

"Let's just say we have to make it official."

Ally and I were thinking the same thing… this guy's gonna rape us.

* * *

Hope you'd like the first chapter! We know France is not a rapist and it's a story so deal with it! Ok the next chapter's coming out. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into his house. It actually didn't look bad, but some of the portraits were of him naked. I was getting sick to my stomach and it looked like Ally was about to throw up.

"I want to cuddle with my Italy," I said. Realizing I said that out loud, in front France. He might get ideas now.

"Ohonhonhon, I only have a couple pictures of him. He's cute but not sexy. His brother is though."

"Can Ally and I look at them?" I asked smiling at the thought.

"No Abbey, don't. We'll just go further into his house if we get them. I WANT TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" Ally screamed. "And Abbey, not right now."

"We're at ou- I mean my room." He locked the door threw the key into the fireplace…

"Now we have to get married."

"WHAT! NO!" we screamed as loud as we could.

"We never agreed to this," said Ally.

"Ohonhonhon, well, then why are you wearing a ring."

Ally and I looked down at our hands. THERE WERE RINGS! _When did he put these on us?! _I thought.

Well before we get married, you guys have to have a shower. I want you to be all nice and clean."

"Jump out the window!" I yelled. Ally tired to break it with all her might. She punched, kicked, and even threw stuff, but the window was made out of pliexe glass.

"You really had this planed out, didn't you?" I asked. All the sudden the door opened. It was England. Ally squealed and ran up and hugged him

"England, I love you!" Ally screamed.

"Why are you wearing a maid dress?" I asked so confused.

"Because he's my wife," said France.

"That's a lie!" yelled England. "You kidnapped me and put me in a maid dress!"

"How many wives do you need!?" I asked.

"All the girls I can get my hands on," he smirked.

"But England's a boy! And he's my boyfriend!" yelled Ally. She tries to protect the boy and hugs him again. France pushed him out the door and called out to him "See, England we have NEW guests."

"Guests! NO, I'm calling the police!" England yelled back.

Then France pushes Ally first into the bathroom. I was terrified. She can't leave me with him…


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Ally was in the bathroom…

(Ally POV)

"This is very creepy." I said. "Well at least I'm away from him." I shivered, the bathroom was air conditioned… almost feels like it's 2 degrees in here… I turned to face the shower… I reddened at the thought of _What if he comes in? What then?_ I moved closer to the shower. I turned the handle of the hot water all the way down… I quickly striped and looked at myself in the big mirror.

"What if we're here for a reason?" I said quietly. I shook my head. "No he brought us here to rape us. It's not fate it's karma." I shrugged it off my shoulders and quickly jumped into the shower. It was surely hot. I winced in pain and turned the cold handle down. I smiled as the cold water poured down on top of me. I looked at the shampoos and conditioners… I picked up one of the shampoos and examined it. I heard the door open and I also heard the French bastard's fancy shoes walk across the room and picked up something and put something down… he slammed the door and I glared back at the door.

After the long shower, I wrapped myself around a towel and saw what he put down. It was a mini maid dress with a white plain bandanna for my head… I screamed in horror. Abbey heard my cry and almost broke down the door. She couldn't though. It was locked.

"ALLY ARE YOU OK?!" Abbey yelled.

"I'm fine," I said quietly. I couldn't keep Abbey waiting, so I quietly slipped on my bra and panties and I pulled up the dress and wrapped the bandanna around my hair. I sighed and opened the door. Abbey was screaming at the frenchie boy…

"WHY IS THE DRESS SO SHORT?!" I yelled. He kept frowning. _Maybe it's a joke, and he'd let me have a longer dress…_

"It's still too big," he said quietly. I put my middle finger to him.

"GO TO HELL! It shows my butt and it's not getting any shorter!" I screamed. Abbey was still staring at the outfit. Abbey didn't even realize she was in the bathroom.. LOCKED.


	4. Chapter 4

(Abbey POV)

While Ally was in the bathroom… I was alone… with France. It looked like he was daydreaming. He was smirking at whatever it was. I was getting tired of standing but I was still afraid. He walked over to the bed.

"Why don't you sit on the bed? Ohonhonhon." He asked.

"Umm…" _He's probably gonna do something weird…_"NO!"

"How about you sit on the floor?" _Lot's of things can happen on the floor…_

"NO! I'm just gonna stand. That's the safest way."

"Ok that's fine," he smirked.

"K…" _That's creep. _All the sudden he pushes me against the wall. _What is he doing…OH MY GOD! He's trying to make out with me! _I tried to get out, but then I heard a scream. A very loud scream. It was Ally! I quickly pushed him and knocked on the door.

"ALLY ARE YOU OK?!" I yelled.

"I'm fine Ally said quietly.

"For a second I thought you were getting naughty," he said with that smirk of his.

"THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD GET NAUGHTY WITH YOU!"

"Would you get naughty with Italy?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Well then pretend I'm Italy!"

"HELL NO! There's no way I'm doing that!" Ally came out with this really short maid dress. _He better not put that on me or else…_I wasn't even wasn't even paying attention when all the sudden I was in the bathroom and it was locked…

Sorry about the short chapters. I'm going to post longer chapters later. Hope you like the story so far! Please give us reviews. Ok love ya guys!


	5. Chapter 5

(Ally's POV)

Sheesh, I-it's really colder in this dress… I sighed and sat on the bed, yup. He was in the bathroom. I kept getting tired and more tired… It was only 4:30am. I fell asleep on the bed… I got freaked out when I woke up to France stoking my hair, sitting next to me.

"PERV!" I screamed and pushed him off the bed. I felt disgusted… I decided to go into the kitchen… I got a cup of water and sat down on the couch. The doorbell rung and I unlocked it to see two figures laughing away…

"Kesesese, bro we just spotted Hungary in her underwear," he laughed, as his eyes were close.

"Uh-I…" I stared at him wondering when he'll stop laughing. Spain stopped laughing and got startled at what was in the doorway, a sweet looking, blue-eyed girl. I raised an eyebrow. He turned to Prussia who was still laughing and poked his shoulder.

"Whoa… France is never able to actually get a girl… in that outfit." I realized that the dress is still on… I screamed at them saying something about "flying nuns" and swearing. Spain smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Aww, you're so cute like Roma!" I blushed at the name.

"Where's Romano?" I asked.

"With his brother." Of course, Abbey heard that and she magically appears at my side.

"I WANT TO SEE ITALY!" she screamed. I got aggravated and pushed her to the ground.

"I love her already," Prussia smirked.

I freaked out, "Are you kidding me?! You're a pervert. I would never love you!" He laughed, Spain laughed and Abbey laughed on the ground, and just on cue we heard, "Ohonhonhon."

(Abbey's POV)

I tried to open the door but it was locked. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. What am I going to do? _I thought. _Wait, I'm not going to take a shower. Let's see how he likes it. _I looked around the room then sat down on the toilet seat. _Wait the water. _I then got up and turned the water so he'd think I'm taking a shower. I sat back down and waited…

I heard the door. _Oh, crap! He's coming in! What's he going to say? _The door opened and he had a very confused look.

"Hey, why aren't you taking a shower?" he asked.

"You can't force me to take one." He started thinking…

"Well, I guess you can just change but… you might want to look nice since two more people are coming… you might want to look nice for them…" _Who would possibly want to come to France's house? _I wondered. "They might even bring more with them *wink*" _OMG! He's bringing the Bad Touch Trio! _"Ok you get to pick." Then he left and shut the door. I was thinking of what could happen. I got into the shower…

I finally got out and changed into the maid dress. I opened the door but no one was in his room. I heard Ally talking to someone. It was Spain! I was walking down the stairs. I heard Ally asking about Romano.

"With his brother," said Spain. I ran as fast as I could to get there.

"I WANT TO SEE ITALY!" I yelled. Ally got aggravated and pushed me on the floor. It hurt. I just stayed on the ground.

"I love her already," Prussia smirked.

Ally freaked out, "Are you kidding?! You're a pervert. I would never love you!" Prussia, Spain, and I all laughed and the we heard a…

"Ohonhonhon."….

* * *

I just decided to combine the two because if I put them in separate it would have been short. Hope you like so far and please review. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys! Sorry it took long. I have a busy life... I promised a longer chapter so here it is!

* * *

We all turned around to see him.

"That was funny."

"Shut up!" Ally yelled.

"France I still can't believe you got two girls into those dresses," said Prussia. I finally got up and just stared at the Bad Touch Trio.

"Why are they here when you have us here…?" I asked terrified of the things that might happen…

"To eat my wonderful French dinner."

"I HATE

FRENCH FOOD!" yelled Ally.

"And it's like 5 in the morning…" I pointed out.

"Well you didn't eat much on the trip, right?" France asked." I thought you would of wanted a French meal." I heard my stomach growl and I could hear Ally's too.

"You really thought your plan out," said Spain. "I wish I thought of it though…"

All the sudden England came and said, "Sorry but he disconnected all the phones and took my cell phone so I couldn't call the police… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE!?"

"England!" Ally came up and hugged him.

"Well anyway, I have to finish making the food so you guys can go into the living room and relax…"

(Ally's POV)

_Ughhh, What the hell? It's so cold, but the French stupid bastard won't GIVE ME A LONGER DRESS! It's so cold…_I looked over at Abbey. She was talking to Spain about Romano. I was alone. I then looked over at England; he was looking through a closet to get blankets for Abbey and me… I started to stomp on the ground pissed…

"WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO EAT THAT?! WHY CAN'T WE JUST EAT SOMETHING SIMPLE!?" I started to throw a fit. The whole room went quiet. Abbey was smiling and trying not to look terrified of the Wild Ally… The two other boys died of laughter… Finally, England grabbed my hands because I kept trying to hit the other people in the room… I sat down finally giving up and started to doze off again…

(Abbey's POV)

Ally woke up and France came back from the kitchen. We stiffened when he brought out a case of alcohol. We looked at each other because… maybe it was for Prussia?

Our thoughts were cut off by a French voice, "Girls what would you like?" He knew we were daydreaming. England started to freak out.

"FRANCIS! THESE GIRLS ARE SIXTEEN! THEY CAN NOT DRINK AT THIS AGE!"

Prussia smirked and took a beer. "Who's gonna stop them Britty?" The Prussian was just asking for a bruise.

"Um, our parents wouldn't like that…" I said quietly… For a moment, I realized what I said. The room went quiet. Ally looked at the ground.

"They're really are dead, aren't they?" she muffled in her cry…

"Afraid so…" England said, holding on to us in a hug. Ally pulled out of his embrace and quickly picked up a beer and chugged it, trying to forget about the silence…

"ALYSSA STOP!" I cried. _She can really hurt herself. _She looked up and walked over. She cried in my hug… We cried together for a few minutes. The room was completely quiet. I did the same as Ally. I didn't care if it hurts us. We just wanted to get out of there… It really hurt us before… But nothing like this nothing will ever be like this…

"Girls… That's enough…" The French bastard sighed and quietly walked into the kitchen… _I knew he felt guilty…I know he does…_No one in the room would talk except for Prussia… He made me pissed. He kept saying how impressed he was with us… but Ally and I couldn't hear that anymore. We just drifted into short deep sleep…

I woke and looked at the clock and it was 6… _Wait…What happened…_I turned around and realized I was sleeping next to Ally… I woke up Ally.

"What happened last night?... AND WHY ARE FRANCE AND ENGLAND IN A BED WITH US?!" I looked over and saw France with just his boxers and England I just an apron…

"Yay! FrUK!" I jumped with glee.

"Yay!... But eww… why was I by France?! EWW!"

"Do you remember what happened last night? I thought we were having a dinner?"

"No…" I heard my stomach growl… "Let's go eat!"

"Yeah!" I replied. We walked down the stairs to the kitchen and looked for food.

"Eww it's all French food!" yelled Ally.

"Well just ke-"I opened the cabinet to find some cereal. "Found some." We got some and ate it…

Later we walked into the living room. We sat on the couch when Ally suddenly screamed, "I remember it!..." Then she looked really gloomy… "We found out our parents really did die and… we chugged down beer…"

"WHAT?!" I asked. All the sudden France came down holding clothes…

"What are those?" Ally asked.

"Why, these are your uniforms."

"What?" Ally and I both asked confused. He held them both out. They was a plaid skirts with a button up shirt and a sweater.

"For school."

I boiled with anger… "YOU KIDNAPPED US TO MAKE US GO TO SCHOOL TOO?!"

Ally glared at him and held up her middle finger…

* * *

I hope you liked it! I promise the next chapter won't take long!


	7. Chapter 7

HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER'S LONG! Anyway I think I'm going to make the chapters that long now! Also we are going to meet some countries... But not all there will be a lot more in the chapter! Also my computer is stupid and won't let me but accsent marks... so yeah... but it's sitll going to be awesome! Enjoy~

* * *

_I don't want to go to school with France! I don't want to be seen with him… Maybe other people would think that Ally and I are friends with him… but I get to see all these countries… I'LL GET TO SEE ITALY! _I thought about all this as we walked to school… Nothing was really happening while we were walking because when France tried to talk, Ally slapped him. _Oh, it's going to be a long day…_

(Ally's POV)

_UGH! I don't wanna go to school! I mean sure I'm excited to meet other countries but what would they think of two American girls from the real world…_As England, France, Abbey, and I walked down the halls, we seen so many countries but not enough to make me and Abbey to stop and glomp them. When Abbey and I took a glance around the other students, we saw the shy boy holding a puffin… We quietly squealed in delight then we raced over and tackled him. Sure enough, Norway cussed us out and chases Abbey away. I looked over while she was running, Denmark picked her up and ran away laughing at Norway WITH ABBEY! I rolled my eyes and looked down at him. He looked completely terrified by my actions… He looked scared because of me… My leg started to shake and I got off him. I looked again; he didn't run away he stared at me… With his icy bluish purple eyes. This point I was already started to whimper. He walked a little closer.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. He looked shocked. I blushed and that caused tears to pour down.

"I-I-I well, I hugged you without permission and you d-don't even know me! I'm so sorry!" I sighed. He smiled softly and put a hand on my shoulder.

He got cut off by Mr. Puffin, "CLUMSY BITCH!" Iceland looked at Mr. Puffin in horror then shushed him. I smiled and petted it's head.

"Aww why are you so mad Mr. Puffin?" I laughed. Iceland then looked shocked.

"How do you know his name?" He sounded quite impressed. _Oh, crap!_

"W-well I thought maybe that was his name because he's a puffin and he sounds like a mister," I smiled. He bought it.

"What's your name?"

I replied with a simple curtsey and said, "My names Alyssa Stoner, Ally for short!"

He smiled and replied with, "My name is Emil Steilsson, and this is Mr. Puffin." Just then, Mr. Puffin flew on my head. I giggled and petted him in return.

"Aww, he's so adorable!" Iceland looked at both of us and smiled sweetly.

"Mr. Puffin has never taken a liking for strangers."

I giggled, "Guess I'm not a stranger anymore to him." Then Iceland looked at us AGAIN like he was daydreaming.

He laughed. "Do you mind by me asking you to sit next to me at lunch?" I smiled.

"Sure why not. I'll love to." He grinned gratefully and had a heck of a time getting the puffin off my head. I waved and walked away. I screamed when a voice terrified me.

"There's my other wife," the French boy gleamed as he smoothed my hair.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU LIKE ABOUT MY HAIR, FREAK?!" He smiled.

"It's soft, mon amie." I growled and walked away. "Don't be late for lunch you'll sit by Abbey, England, and me, also my BESTIES." I turned around.

"Hell no! I'm sitting with Emil! I promised!" I ran away. _I will not sit by them, a promise is a promise! _

(Abbey's POV)

I woke up in the nurse's office…

"Ughh, what the hell happened?" _I don't know what my room is… I lost my memory of it…But I remember Denmark running with me and dropping me…_I walked out of the office.I walked around to find a paper with the rooms on it but so far no luck…

I heard the bell and saw Ally walking out of the class. I ran to her and hugged her.

"I was so scared," I cried. _I hate being scared of something so stupid… But I'm a scaredy cat…_

"It's ok," Ally said and we started walking.

We still were walking until we heard a laugh behind us. We turned around and found Russia. _Russia! He killed our parents!_

"AHHH!" Ally screamed and hid behind me.

"Become one with mother Russia, da?"

We just stood there in shock. He was coming closer and closer until he fell down… Knocked out… We looked up to see a girl with black, shoulder length hair with some red in it. She also had hazel eyes.

"Thanks a lot!" We both said.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I just kicked him in the back of his head."

"Thank you!" Ally said again.

"Alexis… and whatever don't talk-"

"You don't have to be fucking rude!" As they kept talking I looked around. I saw an adorable Italian… _ITALY!_ He was with Germany. I ditched those two and ran to them. I stood there with a smile from ear to ear staring at them. Italy had the smile he always has and Germany looked very uncomfortable.

Italy opened his mouth to talk, "Ciao! I'm-"

"ITALY!" I hugged him… squeezing him. "I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Germany pulled me off him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He asked. At first, I was terrified then I smiled.

"Aww, you are protecting him! Yay GerIta! You guys kiss!"

Germany's face turned bright red. "W-W-WHAT?!" I was getting scared of Germany yelling so I started backing up. Them I was turning around when just then I bumped into someone and fell on them! I lifted a little so I wasn't putting my weight on them… Even if I didn't really want to… I looked at there eyes…_ Man, they have really big brown, maybe amber, eyes… and… and… _I just kept staring in their eyes…

"I'm very sorry it was my fault," they finally said. "Now can you please get off me, aru?" _China?! Uhhhh… _I got off him quickly.

"I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" I said with my face bright red. _OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! What was that? What was I thinking?! _Just then, I felt a hand on my wrist…

"Hey, I never got your name, aru." I turned around to find China again. "I'm Wang Yao or China. You can call me either one. What's your name?" _Abbey this is already too awkward! Run away, far, far away to somewhere! Change your name and start a new life!_

"I'm Abigail Johnson! You can just call me Abbey!" _Fuck. My. LIFE!_

"Ni hao… Anyways it was my faul-"

"No it wa-"

"No."

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!" We then looked down noticing that he was still holding my wrist…

We stood there for a minute staring at our hands but then we heard a voice.

"Abbey you ditched me!" I turned around to find Ally. _Oh, crap, I did…_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ally." China then let go. As we were walking away form China I turned, waved, and said, "Bye Yao! I l- um like peanuts!" _What the hell?!_ _I don't even like peanuts! I was gong to say 'I love you' but he wouldn't understand that I meant he's a great character on Hetalia… That's why, right?_

Later in the day, Ally and I were out in the hall again. We saw Hungary and Austria so we went up to them.

"Hi! My name's Alyssa Stoner! Ally for short!"

"And I'm Abigail Johnson! I like being called Abbey!"

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Hederuary!"

"And I'm Roderich Edelstein." I just stared at them… I didn't know what to say. Ally was glaring at Austria.

"You girls are adorable!" Hungary said.

"But a little bit too loud…" Austria replied.

"SHUT UP!" Ally yelled. _I know she doesn't like Austria and she really wants PruHun but she shouldn't make mistakes like that…_

"Excuse me?" He asked quite mad.

"Well that was rude to say about them though…" replied Hungary.

"Yeah!" Ally said.

"Sorry, but we need to go now, bye!" I said as I dragged Ally away.

"Abbey can you come to the bathroom with me before we get lunch and I'm sitting with-" That's all I could hear from her before France dragged me away…

"Let's go to lunch!"

(Ally's POV)

I walked into the lunchroom alone, because I didn't know where Abbey was… I sighed and opened the two doors… It was awkward because the countries that I met so far were in the lunchroom staring at me… I scanned the room. The first people I saw were France, Abbey, England, and the bad touch trio… I stared at them and Francis turned and gave me a stern look. I was terrified of him also but I looked the other way. Then I saw the Nordic Table. Emil already noticed me and waved. I also saw Denmark flash a smirk in my direction…

"Pervert," I blushed… Emil also noticed that and Norway whacked the blonde boy. I laughed at the dysfunctional family; I looked back at Francis's table, they all noticed… Looking shocked… France looking angry, Abbey and England smiling, Spain and Prussia laughing at the Nordics… I started to walk towards the table…

"Hi…" I said quietly… Denmark chuckled and blew a kiss with his hands… I blushed.

"Aha! I knew it! You're a shy one… That's so adorable…" Emil was getting pissed at the older one. I smiled and sat across from him sitting next to Sealand…

"Hi!" He smiled… I laughed and gave him, the littler one, a warm welcoming…

"Hi there, you're so adorable! Sealand, right?" He smiled and grinned.

"YOU KNOW ME!" He attacked me in a hug, which made Finland melt with cuteness… Sweden looked me up and down because he probably didn't think I was good enough…

"Hi Ally," Emil smiled and munched on a bag of licorice… I smiled and grinned.

"You have no idea how much the sight of that candy makes me smile because of my sweet childhood!" He smiled and blushed. _We have so much in common…_ He took out a piece and offered it to me… I smiled and took the licorice gracefully… Norway looked at the two of us and smiled a little…

~14 minutes later~

The whole period Denmark was flirting with me, Norway hitting him for it. Iceland's being a sweetheart and the family of three, Sweden, Finland, and Sealand… Just being adorable… I also think Sweden is lighting up to me!

"Hey Icela-" My word got cut off by a loud scream and Romano throwing some food at Spain. Abbey and I looked at each other and smiled. We grabbed food from our plates and threw it onto Francis's hair, by that time everyone started to throw things. I laughed and screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!"

(Abbey's POV)

Food was flying everywhere! I was just under the table for protection and waiting for the right time. Just then, someone hit me. I turned around… _America!_ I got out from under the table and hit him. Then I saw Ally. I threw food at her and told her to come here. She did and then put food in my face.

"Hey! I'm the hero! America! Or Alfred Jones!" Then someone appeared here. _Canada! _"Also this is my bro Matt!"

"Yeah, um, Matthew Williams… You guys probably can't see me s-"

"Yay!" Ally and I yelled and hugged him.

"Dude, they can see you!" We then both let go of him.

"I'm Abigail Johnson! Abbey for short!"

"I'm Alyssa Stoner! Ally for short!"

"Ok we all met each other but we're in the middle of a food fight," Canada pointed out.

"Yeah dudes. We have to get back in the game." We all looked at Italy who was covered with food waving his white flag.

"AWW! IT'S ADORABLE!" I yelled out from cuteness. I saw his curl that wasn't cover with food… _curls… _I started to daydream. All the sudden I heard Germany scream…

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WHO HIT ME?!"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that very, very, very, long chapter... Again there are going to be way more countries next time! Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry for the long wait but it's here! Anyway I promise a new chapter will be posted every Monday, starting Monday.

The chapter isn't as long as last one but I had to be shorter or longer... Also don't worry about the countries that aren't in it that much yet cause they will get parts. Enjoy~

* * *

Germany was looking our way. _So one of us must of hit him… _I thought.

"Was it you?" I whispered to Ally.

"No…" She whispered back.

"I-It was me…" said the quiet Canadian, "I didn't mean to it's just-" he stopped once he saw Germany not looking at him. He was still looking at America thinking it was him.

"I-I did it." Ally said, taking the blame.

"Sorry but I don't know you… What's your name?"

"Ally Stoner…" Germany looked at her and then got calm.

"Well you are new so I guess I'll let you off easy… But if you and-" He turned to me. "You do anything weird again, there are going to be consequences..." Everyone sat back down at there tables and everyone went on with whatever they were doing before the food fight. Ally and I looked at each other terrified…

(Ally's POV)

We Came out of the lunchroom. My legs were still shaking about Germany. _Dammit, France why the hell didn't you help me_. I thought and shook my head.

"Ally, are you okay?" Iceland turned to me with worried eyes.

"Yes, I'm just being silly," I smiled

"Okay, you stay okay alright?" Iceland smiled, waved, and ran off I smiled and daydreamed about Emil. _He's so nice and cute!_ I thought and suddenly smashed into someone. I looked up and saw an angry Italian glaring down at me.

"WATCH-a WHERE YOUR-a GOING!" He rolled his eyes and walked away. I grabbed his arm and made him stay.

"Excuse me BUT YOU BUMPED INTO ME!" I glared daggers into the greenish golden eyes.

"Whatever, b-bastardo." He raised an eyebrow he wasn't expecting me to fight back. I looked down his arm. I gasped to find out that I jabbed my pen in his skin which is now bleeding.

"Whoa, are you okay?!" I gently grabbed his arm again dabbing the blood.

"Ow!" He clutched his eyes close. I smiled and dragged him into the Girl's restroom.

"Why are we in-a here?" He glared again.

"Because..." I put his arm over the sink and started to scrub soap on his arm. I grabbed my maid dress out of my bag, ripped a part off, and gently wrapped in around his arm.

"There..." I smiled at his arm and he flushed at his arm.

"T-thank-a you Bella I'm Lovi-Lovino!..." He mumbled

"….Ally... wait… y-you YOU'D CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL!" I blushed and hugged him.

"Thanks Lovino!" I grinned. He laughed and rubbed my head

"Anytime… Ally." He walked out of the bathroom. I stood their smiling... And gasped _WHAT ABOUT EMIL?! _I shook my head in anger...

"No! No, this can't happen..." I ran out of the bathroom and ran into Abbey.

(Abbey's POV)

"Um…" _I saw Romano leave the bathroom…WHAT!?_

"Uh-" Ally was about to say something but I interrupted.

"Why were you and Romano on the girls' bathroom?" I asked. _Please don't tell me…_

"No I just bandaged him!" she said blushing.

"Wha-"

"I HAVE TO GO TO EMIL!" She ran out of my sight. I walked into the bathroom and then just walked out… _I feel weird…I should drag Italy into the bathroom…_

"No Abbey," I said to myself. Then I saw Ally running back.

"I CAN'T FIND HIM!" She screamed. All the sudden we both looked at Liechtenstein for some reason. We both glanced at each other, smiled, and walked over to them…

(Alexis's POV)

I was just wandering around in the hallway. _I'm so bored..._ I heard some people talking louder than usual. I looked around and saw Liechtenstein and those two weird girls. _Oh, well they are loud girls…_I started listening to what they were saying…

"So those are our names," said Ally. "You look very nice." she smiled.

"Oh, thank you," she replied. _Where's Switzerland?_ Suddenly Switzerland shows up. _There's Switzerland._

"No talking to random people." Switzerland said.

"Sorry, big brother…"

"Now you two, go away."

"No, why don't you make me?" Ally talked back. "I can talk to her if I want to." _She shouldn't do that… _Switzerland grabbed something from his bag and then pulled it out. It was a BB gun. He pointed it to the ground and shot it, which scared the shit out of them and they ran away. They were coming at my direction.

"Oh, Hi, uh… Alexis right?" asked Abbey.

"Rude girl!" Ally said while pointing at her.

"Yeah I'm Alexis… I'm surprised he didn't actually shoot you." Abbey started to cry…

"That would be very, very, very sad…" cried Abbey. _What the fuck?_

"You made her cry… " Ally said very oddly calm for some reason.

"Um… okay I'm just leaving then…" I just walked away. _That was very weird and... Well they're weirdoes…_

(Abbey's POV)

I finally dried out my tears. "I'm good," I said with a smile. All the sudden I felt a knife to my throat! _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Ally had terror on her face… There was a knife by her neck too.

"Stay away from Russia… How can you turn him down?! He's wonderful!" _Shit Belarus! Where's Alexis when you need her… I hope she can beat up Belarus too…_Ally and I stayed silent… I felt tears run down my face… _I'm going to die! _All the sudden she put down the knives and walked away… _That wasn't like her…THANK THE GODS!_

_"_I THOUGHT THAT BITCH WAS GOING TO KILL US!" Ally screamed.

"ME TOO!"

"Sorry my sister can be like that…" We turned around to Ukraine.

"You dragged her away?!" I ask very surprised.

"No I just saw her."

"Well thank god she left," Ally said. Then we had a long conversation. She really must like us. Then we had to go class…

The class was over and France walked over to Ally and me.

"Bonjour, do you want to with moi? Oh, and Angleterre?"

"Don't call me that!" England yelled as he walked up.

"You're my wife so I can call you whatever I want."

"NO! I don't!" Ally screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Same here!" I yelled not as loud.

"I agree…" said England. Even if we didn't want to go, we went anyway. When we were walking, we were looking around for countries to talk to. We saw Sealand, and Ally and I ran to him.

"Hey Sealand," said Ally "This is my friend Abbey."

"Hi!" I exclaimed as I waved and smiled.

"Hello!" He replied back. France and England caught up. England then saw Sealand and rolled his eyes.

"You're a really cute country!" I exclaimed.

"But he's not one…" commented England.

Ally got mad and yelled, "Shut up! Yes he is!" Ally and I hit England.

"Bloody-hell."

"Ohonhonhon." Then Ally started to hit France. "Ow!"

"That's for not doing anything at lunch when I thought I was going to die!" We both stopped hitting them, laughed, and kept walking.

"Wait… Does that mean you wanted me to save you? To be you're knight in shining armor! " France asked Ally.

"What! Not in that way!"

"Well America should of saved you cause he's the hero." I laughed at my own terrible joke. _Hahaha! I crack myself up! _They all just stared at me.

"Abbey, not right now," Ally said not laughing at all. _I thought it was funny… _Then we just kept walking around…

(Alexis's POV)

_School's finally over! _I thought as I walked home with only me. By myself… _I like it like this. _

"Hi Alexis!" I turned around to see Abbey, Ally, England, and France.

"Um, sorry but I like to walk alone." _God, why are they walking home with England and France? _

"Do you guys know each other already?" France asked.

"Yeah… why?" I asked.

"Just wondering… well should get going, or-"

"NO! Just no."

He then looked disappointed but then smiled again. "Au revoir," he said. All of them then ran away. _Hm… Abbey and Ally aren't countries. They sound American… Also, they're going to France's house…Hm…_

(Abbey's POV)

On the way to France's house, we saw countries that we didn't meet in school. Countries like the Baltics, the Asian countries, Poland, Greece Turkey, Netherlands, Belgium, Seychelles, Australia, and Wy. _Man, today was a very long day…I'm really happy to meet everyone, but still very long… I almost died like a million times… I wonder if I can survive…_

* * *

I hope you liked it! Also I seriously laughed at that joke the whole time I wrote this... Haha, yeah... Also you could tell that if I worte our full names one more time I was going to be sick. Again the next chapter's coming Monday and please review, thank you! :)


End file.
